


Presence

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Community: dracoharry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Sometimes presents aren't what you want.





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: https://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/10760.html
> 
> Prompt: Presents

Harry sat hunched on the sofa, blindly watching the fire crackle merrily in the grate. An unopened gift lay on the seat beside him.  
  
Levitating candles lent a warm glow, their soft light glinting off two champagne flutes on a low table next to a bottle of  _Roederer Cristal_ lying in an ice bucket.   
  
A  _crack_  of Apparition made him shoot out of his seat, and Draco found himself tackled to the floor by Harry.   
  
“Sorry I’m late-”  
  
“Missed you.”   
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“S’okay.”  
  
“You didn’t open your present!”  
  
Harry’s voice was muffled in his shoulder. “I wanted something else for Christmas.”


End file.
